高空私人服务
by jc4evan
Summary: 今天头等舱的那位乘客看起来很对自己胃口。 「旅途中先生有任何需求，我会及时为您提供服务。」


「Good morning ladies and gentlemen，As our aircraft is taxing into the runway for take-off，please put your seat back upright……」

从香港前往伦敦的EV824航班即将起飞，你如常在进行飞行前的最后一次提示广播，流利地用国语、英语和粤语告示机舱上的每位乘客需要注意的事项。

昨天才刚从米克诺斯回来，按道理说这几天不会再排你去飞太远的国际线，一来还没调时差的你也吃不消，二来飞欧美线真的又累又耗时，如果不是同事Irene软硬兼施求你帮忙顶班，你是无论如何都决定今天要好好在家躺一整天的。

虽然飞欧美线的确很累，不过你不得不承认，要吃好菜还是要从欧美线下手，毕竟你眼光很高，喜欢多金又要足够帅气的，而且你对白人没有兴趣，更别说黑人，你可不想体会什么叫一步到胃。

没错，你是一个典型的战斗格。

什么是战斗格？形容一个女人是战斗格，意思是说平日里打扮斯文端庄而得体，实质一到床上既主动又需求旺盛，喜欢暗地里挑逗异性，一旦上钩却又以退为进把对方耍得团团转。

空姐这个职业对你来说是最适当不过了，头等舱是你的优先选择范围，通常你会在飞行过程中筛选和物色天菜，不过有职业操守的你也不会任意妄为，你会在乘客下飞机的时候偷偷在他的手心留下自己的电话号码。

无一例外每次都收到了天菜们的来电邀约。于是顺理成章在异国和陌生的小帅哥度过美好的短暂假期。

从香港国际机场飞往希思罗机场大概需要十三个小时，这趟飞行过程间将会为乘客提供两次飞机餐，你在盘点过全部物料都妥善安放后，没过多久飞机便正式起飞。

非常幸运，这趟飞机上的同事资历都没有你这么深，因此将由你来负责头等舱的机组服务。而等到飞机顺利升至平流层后，你才解开安全带，往头等舱的方向走去。

你脸带微笑地环顾四周，头等舱的乘客并不多，大概只有七到八位的样子，你微微松了一口气，这趟飞机应该不会太累。然后你开始走到每一位乘客的旁边，微微下蹲，带上甜甜的笑容向他们介绍自己将是本次航班的头等舱空乘人员，有任何需要请随时告知。

来到头等舱的最后一排，眼前这位西装革履，俊朗而气质冷冽，看上去就像会出现在华尔街的金融才俊般的男人吸引了你的目光。

你细细打量他，他的手腕上戴的是肖邦本季限量版L.U.C系列的Chrono One Flyback精钢腕表，会认得这只手表是因为上几次飞行中认识的那位法籍华裔炮友也带了同款手表，记得他当时还不断跟你炫耀手上的这只限量版腕表有多高级有多昂贵，你即使裸着上身也恨不得一脚把他踹下床。

说什么限量版，频率高到同一个月可以见到两次，你注视眼前这位看上去不苟言笑的男士，他一直侧脸看向窗外的白云不知道在思考什么，高挺的鼻梁因为窗外阳光的叠加显得更加深邃，手背托着下巴，手指纤长线条分明，你心里暗暗把他加入备选名单，好奇这位戴着同一款腕表的男人是不是也合你的胃口，亦或者只是一样的讨人厌。

「先生您好。」你礼貌地稍稍蹲下身，嘴角勾起笑容。

他听到声音便转头看向你，神情冷淡没有表露过多情绪，静静等待你的下一句话。

「本次航班由我来负责头等舱的所有机组服务，如果先生在飞行过程中有任何需求，请随时告知我，我会及时为您提供服务。」

你专业地介绍自己，眼睛柔和地注视他，嘴上说着客气的话语，脑袋里却早已想入非非，评估下来他是头等舱里条件最优的一位，接下来你打算更多地把精力放在这位先生上面，早已有经验的你心里组织好了接下来的步骤，邀约他与你一起在伦敦度过活色生香的小假期。

「嗯，谢谢。」

他轻轻颔首，礼貌地给予你回应，便把目光继续放到窗外的白云上。

你心里感觉有点吃瘪，但依然专业地欠了欠身，转而走向准备间开始备餐。不急，有十三个小时的时间可以慢慢攻陷他，还不相信有自己拿不下来的男人，除非他是弯的。

起飞时间是晚上八点，预计到达时间是隔天上午九点，你先是把饮品车推出为乘客们送上饮料。

「先生，今天想要喝点什么呢？」

你再次来到这位先生面前，故意凹了凹身体令线条更翘挺，蓝白色搭配的空乘制服清爽而大方得体，贴身设计令幼细腰线毕露，修长的双腿光滑洁白，而由于是较为合身的制服，你丰满的胸脯也惹人注目，两颗饱满因为制服的压迫，令人担心会不会一不留神便会崩飞纽扣。

林彦俊看了你一眼，然后望向饮品车，「红酒就好了。」

「今天有新鲜的牛奶，先生，要来一杯吗？」

说着你弯了弯腰，浑圆的胸部令人难以忽视。进可攻退可守，表面上是毫无破绽的一句问话，但如果对方有心的话，一个眼神的交流你就可以知道对方有没有想法。

「暂时不需要，谢谢。」双手手指紧扣，他温和地婉拒你，你点头，然后为他送上一杯红酒。

在他伸手接过你的红酒之际，你决定更直接一点示好，纤纤玉手轻捏住他的手心，他疑惑地看着你，你眼眸含春，「先生如果有任-何-方面的需求，请再告诉我哦。」

把手放开，你推着饮品车离开，林彦俊一边品着红酒，一边看着你走远的背影。你的暗示已经相当露骨，他怎么会不知道，但他没有任何表现，喝了口红酒又躺在椅背上闭眼稍作休息，嘴角默默勾起一丝笑容。

——

你认真开始思考那位先生是不是弯的。

无论是之后的餐车服务，又或者是深夜时分的毛毯供应服务，他都表现得与一般乘客无异。

不应该啊，通常到了牛奶的环节七成男人都会上钩的了，就算还不上钩，其余的三成男人都会败在你贴心的亲自盖毛毯环节。

因为是跨日的航班，乘客需要在飞机上度过一个晚上，你会贴心地为他们逐一提供柔软的毛毯，令乘客更好入睡。

刚刚你也如法炮制，和别的乘客不一样，通常你只需要把毛毯交到乘客手上即可，但到了林彦俊的时候，你服务周到地帮他撕开毛毯的塑料包装袋，帮他铺好在身上，双手移到他下半身的时候故作专业地划过他的大腿假装抚平毛毯，蹲在他身边的时候甚至不经意地用胸前的饱满蹭他的膝盖。林彦俊全程看着你的动作默不吭声，感觉始终保持着礼貌和距离。

你沮丧地想着自己这次居然失手了，毫无灵魂地拿起飞机上广播用的电话，时间是晚上十一点，提醒乘客们有需要阅读的话可以打开头顶上方的阅读灯，晚上将持续开放洗手间服务。

飞机上很安静，乘客们大部分都开始入睡，只有小部分乘客依然戴着耳机在看电影或听音乐。在你最后用粤语重复广播内容时，准备间的隔帘被拉开了。

你拿着电话，广播到一半惊得顿了顿，是林彦俊。

他自然地拉开隔帘又关上，准备间本来空间就不大，此刻两个人显得更加拥挤。他的西装外套和领带不知道是什么时候脱下的，上身只穿着他那件丝毫没有起皱的白色纯棉衬衫，你眼看他走到你面前，眼神和刚刚完全不一样，距离逐渐缩短直到站在你的跟前，左手撑在你臀部旁边的桌面上。

你被他圈在准备间的角落里，他笑意盈盈地看着你惊慌失措的模样，你心跳加速，努力镇定下来把广播内容说完，挂上电话，结结巴巴地看着距离你不到十公分的林彦俊，「先生？」

先生，这里是准备间，您不能进来的。

你差点脱口而出请他出去，却马上反应过来这似乎是个大好机会，于是你紧紧盯着他，试图了解他想要做什么。

林彦俊笑出一丝气音，手指解开自己衬衫上的第一颗纽扣，用标准的台湾腔式中文说道，「我在外面忍了好久了。」

然后扭了扭脖子，靠近你用牙齿轻轻咬住你的耳垂，温热的气息喷洒在你的侧脸，纤长的手不安分地滑入你的制服里向上摸索，掐住你腰上的嫩肉，声线低沉，「你不是说头等舱的所有机组服务都由你来负责吗？」

「那你的乘客现在有性需求，空姐可不可以让我插一下？」

你激得马上浑身颤抖。

他蛮横地把你制服上的纽扣一颗颗解开，大方得体的空姐下一秒瞬间走调，衣衫不整地面对乘客袒胸露乳，你兴奋又害怕。

兴奋他也一样逃不出自己的手心，明明如狼似虎刚刚还装作软硬不吃；害怕他的动作太大，你从没有在你工作的时间里和客人乱搞，第一次在飞机上打炮令你精神紧绷，一帘之隔生怕被别的乘客或同事发现。

但不得不说你更多地是觉得非常刺激，林彦俊把你抱起来，你半颗屁股坐在准备桌上，迫不及待把你的制服脱下，短裙被拉高到腰间黑蕾丝内裤露出，松松垮垮的上衣和内衣一起悬挂在手臂上上身完全赤裸。

你的声线勾人又销魂，「嗯…先生既然有需要，我一定会竭尽全力满足先生的。」

你勾住林彦俊的脖子，双腿也紧紧交缠上他的腰身，你们马上陷入疯狂的热吻当中，两双唇瓣互相吮吸，你伸出舌尖忘我地舔舐他的嘴唇，粉舌灵巧地滑入他的口腔中，翻滚着混合津液讨好地滑过每一寸角落，林彦俊霸道地一手扶着你的后脑让热吻更加深入，一手握上你软糯滑腻的酥胸。

他手腕上的腕表触碰到你的肌肤，冰冰凉凉地使你闷哼几声不太适应，搂紧了他又把身子往他面前送了送，希望更贴近他。

粗糙的指腹揉捏起嫩红的蓓蕾，在他的放肆搓揉下你感觉自己胸前的两颗蜜桃越来越沉甸甸，仿佛下一秒乳水也要被挤出来喷泻在机舱上。

「知道我刚刚为什么不要牛奶吗？」

你失神地摇摇头，他低头含住一颗乳首又舔又吸，你弓着腰脸红红地感受胸前被索取的滋味，被吸得溢出几下水声，「牛奶不能空腹喝，要先吃点东西垫垫肚子再好好品尝。」

「先生…先生不要……」

嘴巴含着娇嫩的缨红，另一团嫩肉把玩在大掌里，挤压成不同形状让你酥麻又酸疼，下身的花径开始作怪，瘙痒感从脊髓一路传至大脑，告诉你小嘴已经准备好接受疼爱，你顺应本能抓住林彦俊另一只手就往私处探去，急需粗长的硬物好好缓解小穴的空虚寂寞。

看着你一发不可收拾的骚劲，林彦俊兴致极高，在你耳边转换成磁性的粤语，「你好正啊。」

粤语里正这个字不单只是形容女生长相漂亮，也有形容食物味道极好的意思，你一听觉得更受鼓励，想象林彦俊把你彻底吃干抹净，也动情附和，「插我啦，大力啲…嗯…俾我…求下你……」

「你系米好中意俾人插啊？叫大声啲俾出面嘅人听好唔好？」林彦俊褪下裤子，拨开你的内裤，一点点挺进你的身体。

色欲冲昏头脑的你也管不了这么多，外面的人不是睡了就是戴着耳机，你也不知廉耻地边呻吟边回应，「嗯啊……你插得我越爽…我米叫大声啲咯……」

他把你按在桌面上，双腿高举，飞机本已进入平稳阶段，却突然传来些许震动，幸好乘客们没有深究这震动是从何而来。他没有带套，炽热的肉柱与你的甬道直接接触，在你眼前来来回回不断一出一入，看着自己的私密处被眼前这个陌生的帅哥侵入，诡异地被这种酥麻感和羞耻感满足着自己。

「好舒服…唔好停呜呜……」

体液从肉柱来回运动的间隙中流出，经过后穴又流到股缝，最后在桌面上留下一小摊水痕。

林彦俊紧抓你的两瓣肉臀，拇指拨开两片肥厚的阴唇，用越来越猛烈的力道撞击你的花心，你直觉他仿佛要把你的子宫顶穿，呻吟的声音还是有努力克制，你在即将到达顶峰的时候收到机长的电话，无力地接起，你边被操到白眼乱翻边听着机长说飞机即将经过一段颠簸，需要广播提醒乘客。

拼命忍耐住下身的快意，你努力振作拿出专业的精神，全身赤裸地向乘客们进行广播，

「女士们先生们…啊……飞机前方遇到气流，将会有小小的嗯啊…颠，颠簸……请各位乘客啊啊……」

到一半高潮来袭，你硬生生掐掉电话，好好感受林彦俊带给你的这一波快感，一下又一下地收缩，幽径被挤压成林彦俊肉柱的形状，潮吹的水份因为甬道被堵塞流不出来，直到林彦俊抽离你的体内，淫液一涌而出，从桌面一直留到地面。

同事纷纷觉得奇怪，刚才的广播怎么怪怪的，是讯号不稳定造成的吗？

大约过了一分钟，延迟的广播才重新响起。

「请各位乘客回到座位，系好安全带，洗手间已关闭，给您带来不便，敬请谅解。」

你喘着大气趴在林彦俊的身上，挂上电话，头发早已披散下来，一点优雅端庄的空姐形象都没有。

依依不舍地替你重新把衣服穿好，林彦俊碎吻不断，在上午你提供完早餐服务后，金玉其内败絮其中的林先生再次借故偷溜进准备间，拉着你到更拥挤的洗手间做了一次早操。

飞机在格林威治时间上午九点半抵达伦敦希思罗国际机场，等飞机舱门打开，你站在出口欢送每一位乘客，期待下一次与他们的会面。

林彦俊走到你面前的时候，这一次你没有在他的手心留下电话号码，敬业地露齿微笑，你目送他离开机舱，他笑着跟你点点头，戴上墨镜潇洒离开。

回到饭店，你把裙摆撩开，然后将写在大腿内侧的电话号码记录在手机里。

「几时翻香港啊？」

「咁啱啊，我都系哩班机窝。」


End file.
